The Ova Saga
by Method Man
Summary: This is a saga that continues on after the end of GT. Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. are the main characters in this story. An incredibly powerful duo of 2 have come to avenge the deaths of their father---wait a minute! That could only be one person! Frieza'
1. The Invasion

Dragon Ball Z: The Continuation of DBGT  
  
Chapter 1: The Invasion  
  
  
  
One hundred years have passed since the end of DBGT, and Goku   
Jr. was 14 years old and attended school. Vegeta Jr., now 14 as well,  
was just training in his gravity room for the fun of it. Trunk, the  
other third-generation descendant from Vegeta (Note: this is confusing  
so I'll put it like this: Vegeta Jr. is the great-grandson of Bra and  
Trunk is the great-grandson of Trunks.), was 16 years old and was on a  
date. Since he was now the one worried about dates, he never trained.  
Goku Jr. became stronger than Trunk. And like his great-great grand-  
father, Vegeta Jr. was desperate to overcome Goku Jr.  
  
It became night time soon enough, Trunk still on his date with  
Meryl, the third-generation descendant from #18. They were about to   
kiss when suddenly, the building next to them exploded. Two muscle-  
bounders stepped from the dust. One was blue and had purple muscles, a  
purple forehead was extremely built, and looked like Frieza due to   
facial features. His name was Icer. The other one was taller, extrem-  
ely built, had horns, some facial features from King Cold, battle armor  
and was the stronger of the two. His name was Cuber. They both had  
tails.  
  
"Hahaha. So you're a descendant of a friend of the ones who  
destroyed our relatives." Cuber said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Trunk said.  
  
"Hmhmhm. Don't act stupid, I'm sure someone told you the   
story. Let me refreshen your memory. Think, Frieza, King Cold,   
Cooler? We are descendants from them, and we came to claim revenge!"  
Cuber said.  
  
"Well see if you succeed!" Trunk said and powered up to SSJ.  
"Meryl stand back!" Trunk said.  
  
"Icer, take care of him." Cuber said.  
  
"My pleasure." Icer said. Icer powered up just a tiny bit,   
and attacked. Trunk blocked Icer's first punch, but was shaken from   
it. Trunk threw a punch and hit Icer in his face.  
  
"Hmmm. Not bad!" Icer said, rubbing some blood from his mouth  
with his thumb. Icer attacked Trunk and they were fiercely fist-  
fighting.  
  
The fight was pretty equal, but then they took a short break  
from fighting. "Now would you like to face me at my full potential?"  
Icer said.  
  
"WHAT?!" Trunk exclaimed.  
  
  
To be continued... 


	2. The Downfall

Dragon Ball Z: The Continuation of DBGT  
  
Chapter 2: The Downfall  
  
  
  
  
"Hahaha..." Icer snickered. His smile quickly vanished, veins   
started popping out all over his body and his power level drastically   
and unbelievably increased and the city was shaking. He attacked Trunk andeasily smashed him around. Meryl was crying at the site. Trunk blasted a hole through Icer's stomach and thought he had won. But then, Icer grinned and regenerated his wound.  
  
Icer then smashed Trunk to the ground and he could barely move. Cuber and Icer smiled, walked up to Meryl, then killed her. The two then destroyed the rest of the city and flew off. Goku Jr felt all of the happenings and flew from home and rushed towards the site. Trunk got up and was barely able to walk over to Meryl.  
  
"No, Meryl. This just can't be. Why? Why?" Trunk said with tears in his eyes. He then snapped. "NOOOOOOO! AAAAAAA!" His rage exploded. He then transformed into a SSJ2 and punched a crumpled building. It exploded and the force of the punch extended througha couple of other buildings.  
  
"They're gonna pay!" he yelled and intensified his aura. Goku Jr then arrived in SSJ form.  
  
"Wow, Trunk! What happened? You're beyond SSJ!" Goku Jr exclaimed.  
  
Trunk cooled down a little bit and said, "Two monsters-descendants from Frieza. They attacked me with Meryl. They beat me down and then they killed her and destroyed the rest of the city!"  
  
"WHAT? How did they know about us?" Goku Jr said.  
  
"They came with a mission of destroying us for vengeance of their relatives' deaths...-" he is cut off as a powerful explosion rumbles the earth.  
  
"And now they're on a killing spree! We HAVE to get somehow stronger before they destroy the earth!" Trunk said.  
  
"But for that we need time!" Goku Jr said.  
  
"Exactly! Don't you get it? One hundred years pass-and no one hears a thing from Frieza or anything like that! They came totally unexpected, when we are vulnerable!" Trunk said.  
  
  
To be continued... 


	3. The Threat Develops

Dragon Ball Z: The Continuation of DBGT  
  
Chapter 3: The Threat Develops  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Goku Jr said.  
  
"I don't know." Trunk said. The wind silently blew.  
  
"I've gotta contact Piccolo and tell him what's happening!" Goku Jr said.  
  
"Do that! Maybe he has an idea! I'm going to start training!" Trunk said. Goku Jr flew off to meet Piccolo, the third-generation descendant from Dende, named after, of course, Piccolo. Unlike Dende, Piccolo is a true fighter. The new guardian of the earth, another Namekian named Hammer, tells Piccolo of the new threat. Piccolo felt Goku Jr on his way.  
  
"I'll see you later." Piccolo told Hammer and flew off to meet Goku Jr. They eventually meet, and Goku Jr tells Piccolo of Trunk's news.  
  
"I've already heard. It looks really bad." Piccolo says.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Goku Jr asks. They felt another explosion.  
  
"AARGH! Trunk is right! They are killing innocent people! Oh man!" Goku Jr says.  
  
"Do what you want, but as for me, I'm training. Don't worry about Vegeta Jr, he trains for the fun of it.  
  
"Right! I'll see ya Piccolo!" Goku Jr said. Piccolo grinned and laughed and flew off.  
  
"I know that grin. He has some sort of plan. Good we can still keep our hopes up!" Goku Jr then flew off. Vegeta Jr took a break from training and went out to get something to eat. He knows about all the forms of SSJ and he is extremely mad that he hasn't even reached SSJ2 yet. He walked around for a bit in the unusually quiet streets.  
  
No one was outside. No cars were driving. No animals were anywhere. There was no sound to be heard at all. Vegeta Jr wondered to himself. Suddenly, he saw a woman come screaming down the road. He then saw a muscular alien punch her through the stomach. She spit blood from her mouth, died, and fell down.  
  
Vegeta Jr looked at the monster, and it looked at him grinning, grinning. Icer's brother, Cuber, then landed down beside him. "So, Vegeta Jr are you ready for a nice fight?" Icer said.  
  
"What? How did you know my name?" Cuber grinned and laughed, then charged his hand up a bit and fired it. It destroyed Vegeta Jr's home and killed his family. Vegeta Jr got enraged.  
  
"NO! That's something you're not gonna live long enough to regret!" Vegeta Jr angrily turned SSJ. He charged at Cuber and smashed him in the face. Cuber fell back but easily hopped back up.  
  
"Aw, is that all you have? Well, now it's my turn!" Cuber said. Goku Jr quickly rushed to the scene and found a half-dead Vegeta Jr. He immediately took Vegeta Jr to a hospital and left him there. The demonic duo started getting tired now.   
  
"Hey Icer, lets crash for a little bit."  
  
"Sure ." They landed in a city, killed its inhabitants, and slept in a fancy hotel. Five weeks soon passed from training and the group decided to take on the two aliens. They fly after the aliens' kis. The group finds the duo destroying a very large city.  
  
"By the way, wheres Piccolo?" Trunk said.  
  
"I dont know." Goku Jr said.  
  
"Forget him. He's much too weak anyways." Vegeta Jr said. Trunk and Goku Jr just frowned at him.  
  
  
To be continued... 


	4. The Fight Breaks Out

DBZ: The continuation of DBGT  
  
Chapter 4: The Fight Breaks Out  
  
  
  
  
  
"This is it. There's no room for mistakes." Trunk said. They  
then flew into the city. Icer was holding a woman up by her neck, cho-  
king her, when Trunk smashed Icer away through a building.  
  
"Oh look who's back. Trying to commit suicide again, I see."  
Cuber said. Icer climbed out of the rubble.  
  
"This time you two are gonna pay for killing Meryl!" Trunk   
said.  
  
"Hm. I see that differently. Do you remember what happened  
the last time?" Cuber said.  
  
"Yeah I do. But this time I'm prepared." Trunk said and turn-  
ed SSJ2. Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr turned SSJ and prepared to fight.   
"You two stay back. let me go first." The two backed off, and Icer   
got prepared to face Trunk. They charged at each other and once again,  
begin fiercely fist-fighting. They smash each other through buildings  
and knock each other's blood out.  
  
They then pause for a moment and taunt each other. "Hahaha.  
I'm getting ready to increase my power level." Icer said.  
  
"What are you talking about? You're already at full." Trunk  
said.  
  
"Hahaha. You're such an idiot! I have three different trans-  
formations! I happen to take a lot after Frieza!" Icer said, evilly  
grinning Cuber grinned as well.  
  
"Wha-----t?" Trunk said.  
  
"Watch and learn...WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU MESS WITH THE   
MOST POWERFUL BEINGS IN THE UNIVERSE!" Icer yelled out, then began   
undergoing a remarkably huge power-up. Icer's muscles grew, and his  
body began turning grayish-white and his muscles blue. His tail van-  
ished, he grew another two inches or so, and he looked almost exactly  
like Frieza.  
  
"Hahaha. What do you think now?" Icer said. Trunk was speec-  
hless, and Icer teleported right in front of him and punched him in the  
stomach. Trunk spit out blood, then Icer uppercutted him, scarring his  
chin. Icer teleported above Trunk and smashed him to the ground. Icer  
was getting ready to break Trunk's back, when Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr   
intervened.  
  
  
To be continued... 


	5. Piccolo Arrives

DBZ: The Continuation of DBGT  
  
Chapter 5: Piccolo Arrives  
  
  
  
  
They easily got bashed away. Once again, Icer was about to  
finish Trunk off, when he was suddenly kicked in the head and punched  
right through a building.  
  
"Piccolo!" Goku Jr exclaimed.  
  
"So, these are the terrifying creatures huh? Not what I expe-  
cted. Get Trunk for medical attention you two. I'm finishing this."  
Piccolo said.  
  
"Don't be stupid Piccolo. Trunk and myself are by-far stronger  
than you and we got smacked away like flies. You're just a joke to  
them!" Vegeta Jr said.  
  
"DO WHAT I SAID AND GET OUT OF HERE!" Piccolo yelled back.  
  
"Have it your way. We're getting an extra bed in the hospital  
ready for you too." Vegeta Jr shot back. Vegeta Jr and Goku Jr took  
Trunk and flew away.  
  
"That was an impressive. I really do hope you liked it." Icer  
said.   
  
"Oh trust me, I did." Piccolo said taking off his cloak.  
  
"Don't make me laugh Namek. Even super saiyans stand no chance  
against us!" Icer said.  
  
"But I don't happen to be one of them, now do I?" Piccolo   
said.  
  
"So you're a smart-talker, I see. Lets see if you can back   
your words up, little lizard." Icer said. Piccolo just grinned.  
Piccolo then teleported and smashed Icer through a building with his  
knee. Piccolo teleported back behind him and punched him into the air.  
Piccolo then teleported above him and smashed him back down.  
  
Piccolo then teleported beneath him, grabbed his foot, and   
threw him through several buildings. Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr both sense  
this happening. "That's impossible! How did Piccolo get so powerful?"  
Vegeta Jr startled out.  
  
"I don't know, but he's somehow become a Super Namek!" Goku Jr  
exclaimed.  
  
"Hah! You never underestimate someone just because of their  
race!" Piccolo said grinning. Icer picked himself out of the rubble.  
  
  
To be continued... 


	6. Piccolo's Fight

DBZ: The Continuation of DBGT  
  
Chapter 6: Piccolo's Fight  
  
  
  
Icer grinned and said, "Yes, remarkably impressive. But tell  
me how you became so agressive and strong."  
  
"Lets just say there's something called the Room of Spirit and  
Time. You'll have to beat more details out of me." Piccolo said.  
  
"Have it your way pal. That was only one half of my true po-  
tential anyways." Icer said. Piccolo grinned. Icer charged to full.  
Piccolo charged up. They got in fighting postions staring at each   
other eye to eye.  
  
Piccolo quickly dashed behind Icer and kicked him in the head  
making him fall forward. He teleported back in front and kneed him in  
the stomach smashing him through several buildings. He dashed to hit  
Icer again, but missed, and got kicked back. Icer charged at Piccolo  
and hit him in the face, knocking out some blood. Piccolo retaliated  
by blowing Icer underground. Cuber then entered the battle and started  
fist-fighting with Piccolo.  
  
Piccolo fared off well against Cuber. That is, until Icer   
jumped back into the frame. Cuber and icer easily handled Piccolo to-  
gether. Though bleeding and bruised badly, Piccolo got back up from  
the ground grinning. "Heh. Did you two really think I was at my   
best? You don't know anything about me yet!" Piccolo said. Piccolo  
then started charging up to his true full power.  
  
He started yelling. His muscles expanded, veins began popping  
out all over his body, and his eyes began fading. When he reached full  
power, his aura looked like that of a SSJ2, but he was much stronger   
than one.   
  
"Stand aside and let me handle this weakling!" Cuber said to  
Icer. Cuber stood ready. Piccolo teleported in front of Cuber and  
straight-jabbed him in the stomach, knocking out lots of blood.   
Piccolo went behind Cuber and kicked him in the back of the head. Cub-  
er then fell forward to the ground.  
  
"Why you little pee-on!" Cuber said, enraged. He then got up.  
Cuber then powered up.   
  
"No more mister nice guy!" Cuber yelled out. He teleported   
and gut-punched Piccolo. Piccolo spit out some blood. Cuber grabbed  
Piccolo by the head and threw him into the ground.  
  
  
To be continued... 


	7. All Hope Is Lost

DBZ: The Continuation of DBGT  
  
Chapter 7: All Hope Is Lost  
  
  
  
  
  
Piccolo grabbed Cuber by the arm and threw him into the ground.  
Cuber and Piccolo both flew up. Piccolo smashed Cuber in the face.  
Cuber repeated that back.  
  
They continued this for a few blows and then backed off from  
each other. Icer flew up and attacked Piccolo from behind. Piccolo  
exchanged a few blows with Icer and then Cuber jumped in. Cuber and  
Icer smashed Piccolo back and Piccolo charged up an energy ball.  
  
"Hah! If working together is the only way you can stop me then  
work together to stop this blast! Mega Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo  
yelled out and fired it.  
  
"I'll handle this one alone Icer." Cuber said and fired his   
blast at Piccolo's blast. They were equal but then Piccolo's blast  
started easily overcoming Cuber's. Icer jumped in and fired his blast  
along with Cuber's. The blasts were now equal again and no one had the  
upper-hand.  
  
"MULTI-FORM!" Piccolo yelled and split himself in two. The   
second one started blasting with the original Piccolo. The two Piccol-  
os overcame Cuber and Icer and blew them away. The two Piccolos then   
flew after Cuber and Icer. The original Piccolo battled Icer as the  
other battled Cuber. The original Piccolo had the upper-hand over Icer  
and the second Piccolo had an equal match with Cuber.   
  
Eventually Cuber and Icer were smashed to the ground and the   
two Piccolos rejoined. "It's just not your day, huh?" Piccolo said,  
cracking his neck and knuckles. Cuber got up.  
  
"Perhaps you didn't know, that Icer and I have the ability to  
transform. And he's only transformed once and has two to go. I have  
two transformations and I'm about to use one." Cuber said.  
  
"WHAT?" Piccolo said, startled. Icer got up and grinned.  
  
"That's right. We were testing to see if we really had to use  
that trick to defeat you. And now the time has come once again. I'm  
extremely surprised of you earthlings, making us have to transform."  
Icer said. Cuber and Icer then began their transformations. Piccolo  
stood there and split himself in two again, not believing the power  
he is sensing that they are getting. Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr in the  
distance could feel it too.  
  
"Oh my god! What a power!" Goku Jr said. "I hope Piccolo  
is gonna be alright." Goku Jr said. Vegeta Jr just flew along speech-  
less. Icer's transformation caused him to grow horns and re-grow his  
tail. He didn't really change much besides that and his power. Cuber  
grew like 6 more inches and his muscles bulged out some more. Cuber  
looked like a monster because of his height and muscles now. Piccolo  
started shivering. Their transformations became complete.  
  
"Hahaha! What do you think Piccolo? And we both still have a-  
nother to go!" Icer said and laughed insanely. "Hey bro let me handle  
this lizard." Icer said.  
  
"Sure Icer." Cuber said. Icer grinned. Piccolo got ready.  
Icer dashed and gut punched Piccolo, then uppercutted him and kicked   
him hard in the back. Icer dashed forward and smashed Piccolo again.  
He then grabbed Piccolo by his foot and whirled him around and threw  
him into the air.  
  
"Mega Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo yelled out and fired the  
blast down at Icer. Icer grinned and teleported above Piccolo and put   
him in a choke hold. Piccolo squirmed to get out of Icer's grip but   
did not succeed. Piccolo then low-blowed Icer and flew away. Icer  
caught back up to him and smashed him around some more. Piccolo got  
prepared for his ultimate energy blast after he caught a quick breath-  
er.  
  
"You may be stronger than me in brute strength, but you never  
give it your best and that will be your downfall!!! Kamino Masenko!!"  
he yelled out and fired the extremely large and powerful blast at Icer.  
A huge explosion resulted from it rumbling the earth. Piccolo grinned.  
His grin faded away into an expression of terror as he saw that Icer  
remained. Icer was ticked since it made him all dirty and bruised.  
  
"Hehehe. Time to die Piccolo!" Icer said and charged at Picc-  
olo. He fired a blast that absorbed all of Piccolo's life energy and  
Piccolo died from it. Icer and Cuber grinned and flew off to continue  
destroying cities. Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr sensed this.  
  
"Pi-PICCOLO!!" Goku Jr yelled out and gave Vegeta Jr Trunk and  
told him to take him for treatment and Goku Jr would check on Piccolo.  
When Goku Jr got there he found Piccolo lying dead on the ground. He  
balled his fists up, with tears in his eyes.  
  
  
To be continued... 


	8. The Training

DBZ: The Continuation of DBGT  
  
Chapter 8: The Training  
  
  
  
  
  
"Noooo! Piccolo!" Goku Jr yelled out and enraged. Though extremely angry, he couldn't quiet reach SSJ2 just yet. He then flew off to rejoin Vegeta Jr. Once he reached him, he told Vegeta Jr the news. Vegeta Jr didn't really care but he was enraged that everyone was stronger than him.  
  
"While we were flying, I mentally heard Piccolo say something about a Room of Spirit and Time." Vegeta Jr said.  
  
"What is that?" Goku Jr said.  
  
"It is a room in which one day in this time equals one year in there. Piccolo didn't say it, but I knew about it and forgot about it.  
We could train there to become stronger."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Come on lets speed up." Vegeta Jr said and they rushed Trunk to a hospital. They then flew up to see Hammer and ask him about it.  
  
"Oh hello Vegeta Jr and Goku Jr. Piccolo didn't make it, did he?" Hammer said sadly.  
  
"No. Unfortunately. We came to ask you about-" Goku Jr said and was cut off.  
  
"Yes, I know why you are here. You came to train in the Room of Spirit and Time. I have been listening to your conversations." Hammer said.  
  
"Uh yeah. Could we train there to get stronger? It could be our only hope!" Goku Jr said.  
  
"Of course you can train there! You don't think I'm just going to sit here and let the earth rot away by an evil force, do you?" Hammer said.  
  
"No."  
  
"Good. Let me show you where it is." Hammer said and got up and brought Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr to the room.  
  
"This is it. It is much different from our world. It has heavier gravity, thinner air, and a never-ending length outside. You two are planning to train the maximum right?" Hammer said.  
  
"There's a maximum time limit?" Vegeta Jr said.  
  
"Yes. You are only allowed to stay in there for 2 days at the most." Hammer said. Vegeta Jr was bothered by this, but then he and Goku Jr went in and began training.  
  
"I hope those boys can do it and get strong enough to kill those demons!" Hammer said. He sat and shaked in horror as he felt explosions rumbling the earth and killing innocent people. Cuber and Icer slowed their pace down a bit and soon enough, the first day (or year, whatever) of training was finished for Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr. Cuber and Icer have killed nearly half of the population of the earth at this point altogether.  
  
  
To be continued... 


	9. The Fusion

DBZ: The Continuation of DBGT  
  
  
Chapter 9: The Fusion  
  
  
  
  
  
In the Room of Spirit and Time, Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr have both reached SSJ2 and are sparring each other. They then take a quick break. "Hey Goku." Vegeta Jr said.  
  
"Yeah, Vege?" Goku Jr said.  
  
"Do you wanna try fusion?" Vegeta Jr said.  
  
"What is fusion?" Goku Jr said.  
  
"It's where we combine our bodies into one powerful warrior." Vegeta Jr replied.  
  
"Sure, but how do we fuse?" Goku Jr said.  
  
"It's a dance. The fusion is temporary and lasts only 30 minutes."  
  
"Well, if we fuse into one, then we would have an incredible power wouldn't we? We shouldn't even need 5 minutes then to get through with those demons!" Goku Jr sai.  
  
"Well, we need to get started. I already know how it goes so I need to teach you." Vegeta Jr said. Vegeta Jr then started teaching Goku Jr the dance. Meanwhile back on earth. Hammer felt Cuber and Icer getting closer and closer to the floating island's location.  
  
"They need to hurry!" Hammer said. Back in the Room of Spirit and Time, Goku Jr got the hang of the fusion dance.  
  
"Ok Goku. Lets try it." Vegeta Jr said. They got in their positions and began the dance. Back on earth, Trunk was fully healed and flew up to Hammer to see what was up. Hammer told him the story. He also told Trunk that the two were training to become stronger and Trunk decided to stay up by Hammer in case the two demons arrived early. Back in the Room of Spirit and Time, they did the dance but Goku Jr screwed up with his foot position and caused them to fuse into a deformed person.  
  
"Great, now we have to wait 30 minutes to try again." he mumbled to himself. During that time, he decided to name himself Veku when they are fused. They then eventually unfused and tried again. This time they did it perfectly and formed an extremely powerful warrior.  
  
"Hah! I did it!" Veku said. Veku turned SSJ and began training like this. After several days (in Room of Spirit and Time that is) of training like this, they decided to train as SSJ2 Veku. They spent half a year training at this intensity (in Room of Spirit and Time that is), they have reached SSJ3 while fused, in other words Veku shares a lot with Gotenks.  
  
"We did it! We have become the ultimate warrior!" Vegeta Jr said as they unfused.  
  
"Yeah, now we can easily beat those demons!" Goku Jr exclaimed. They trained the rest of their last half-year like this and then stepped foot out on to Earth Grounds again.  
  
"We're back!" Goku Jr exclaimed. Trunk stared at them, sensing the incredible power that they have gained.  
  
  
To be continued... 


	10. The Reunion

DBZ: The Continuation of DBGT  
  
Chapter 10: The Reunion  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Trunk are you alright?" Goku Jr said.  
  
"Yeah, but not mentally after seeing how much stronger than me you two have become." Trunk said.  
  
"And you two look as old as me as well."  
  
"Yeah, that was two years. We aged during that time." Vegeta Jr said.  
  
"Why don't we go ahead and beat those two monsters Goku Jr?" Vegeta Jr said.  
  
"Yeah why not?" Goku Jr grinned evilly. Back down on earth, Cuber continued destroying buildings while Icer paused as he noticed huge powers have suddenly appeared.  
  
"Hey Cuber, don't you sense that? Two people with huge powers just appeared!" Icer said.  
  
"Really? Good maybe we will get a good challenge!" Cuber said.  
  
"Yeah lets go get them!" Icer said. They then started making their way towards the floating island, but stopped to destroy buildings along the way. Trunk could sense them on their way and at the rate they are going (destroying buildings and all), they would be there in about 4 hours. He also noticed that Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr were very tired.  
  
"Goku and Vegeta Jr, I think you two should get some rest. Those two monsters are on their way up here right now, and if you have to fight them while you are strained out, it won't look too good!" Trunk said.  
  
"But we're strong enough as it is!" Goku Jr said.  
  
"No buts, look, I know that you two need to rest from all that training so now DO IT!" Trunk yelled at the end. Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr silently walked up one of the towers to sleep. Three hours pass from them sleeping.   
  
"Hey Icer. Lets pick up some pace!" Cuber said.  
  
"Alright." Icer said. Icer and Cuber decided to stop destroying buildings and pick up speed to get there faster. Trunk was shocked at their actions and they arrived at the floating island 45 minutes earlier than expected.  
  
"Hmmmm. These two with huge power levels are up here somewhere." Cuber said as they arrived at the top. Trunk was in desperation, knowing that Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr were definitely still too tired to be woken up now.  
  
Trunk thought. Trunk then hid Hammer and jumped outside to confront them.  
  
"Hehehe. Look Icer its the one you sent straight to the hospital!" Cuber said.  
  
"I know. I'm sure you don't wanna be beaten again, now do you?" Icer asked Trunk.  
  
"No I don't. But if I have to defend the earth the best I can I will!" Trunk said.  
  
"Heh. Look we came just to fight those two with huge power levels. Tell us where they are and maybe we'll spare you." Cuber said.  
  
"They're sleeping. And when they awake, they'll finish you two!" Trunk said.  
  
"Then we'll just have to wait, won't we?" Icer said.  
  
"No. Wake them now. I have no patience." Cuber said.  
  
Trunk thought to himself.  
  
"Well, are you going to wake them or do we have to force you to?" Cuber said.  
  
"Fine. I'll wake them." Trunk said and started making his way up one of the towers. He was surprised to find that Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr were already awake.  
  
"Yes. The time has finally come. They are going to pay for killing my family!" Vegeta Jr said.  
  
"Do it for ALL of the people they killed." Trunk said. Goku Jr agreed. They all made their way back down to confront the monsters. They reached down there and Trunk jumped back to the sidelines. Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr walked up to about 10 feet away from the monsters.  
  
"I don't believe this. Those two became so powerful?" Icer said. Vegeta Jr grinned.  
  
"Heh. You two are so pitiful. It's time now for you two to pay for all the harm you done to this planet!" Vegeta Jr said. Icer snickered.  
  
"Go ahead and laugh. The fact is we're going to finish you two." Goku Jr said. Icer and Cuber grinned.  
  
"Ready Vege?" Goku Jr said.  
  
"Ready." Vegeta Jr said. The two got in their positions and started the fusion dance. When they completed it, an explosion resulted from the force of the fusion. When the smoke cleared, Veku stood before everyone. Trunk ahd his mouth dragging on the ground at this technique, also noticing the incredible power they just gained.  
Icer and Cuber just stared with no interest at all.  
  
"Fusion, huh? Such a cheap trick." Cuber said.  
  
"Lets see if you still say that when I'm through with you!" Veku said and turned SSJ. "This is the last day of your terror on this planet, and I'm going to end it!" Veku said and charged at the two demons.  
  
To be continued... 


	11. Ultimate Power

DBZ: The Continuation of DBGT  
  
Chapter 11: Ultimate Power  
  
  
  
  
  
Veku charged at Icer first and head-butted him off the floating island then gave Cuber a boot in the face. Icer flew back up and blasted at Veku. Veku deflected it back at Icer and teleported up above him and double-hand smashed him through the floating island. Cuber caught Veku off guard and bear hugged him. Veku easily broke out of it and gut-punched Cuber real hard. Cuber spit out blood and began falling to the ground. Veku helped him by double-hand smashing him through the floating island like he did to Icer.  
  
Trunk had his mouth dragging on the ground. Cuber and Icer flew back up and landed on the floating island's ground. Veku slowly landed as well. Cuber, enraged, said, "I can't believe that he is so powerful. Icer, time to power up." Icer nodded.  
  
"Trunk! Take Hammer back down somewhere on earth!" Veku said. Trunk did so as Cuber and Icer began charging up to full. Veku allowed his SSJ aura to appear. In other words he had just been manhandling them without powering up.   
  
"Bring it on!" Veku said. Icer and Cuber dash to the sides of Veku. They then start powering up energy blasts. They fired them at the same time. They collide with each other as Veku flies up. Icer dashes up to Veku and tries to punch him in the face. Veku easily catches it.  
  
"Is that all you got?" Veku said and delivered his own punch to Icer's face. Icer spit out blood and he was forced away. Cuber grabbed Veku's feet and started getting ready to throw him through the floating island. Veku reversed positions and threw him through the floating island. Icer put Veku in his choke hold and began stealing Veku's energy. Veku made an energy blast and made it cut off Icer's hand. Icer backs off and regenerates his hand. Veku throws Icer's old hand away and blasts it.  
  
Veku then moved so fast, that Icer never knew what happened and he was suddenly lying on the ground of the floating island. Veku had heavily smashed him around while in super-speed mode. Cuber flew back up and gut-punched Veku. Veku was uneffected and gut-punched Cuber back and then smashes him down beside Icer in super-speed. Veku lands on the ground and Icer and Cuber pick theirselves up from the ground.  
  
Icer's face looks as though he was hit a thousand times by a hammer real hard. Cuber was bruised and bleeding all over. Icer smirked at Veku while shaking. Veku was grinning. Trunks back on earth, couldn't believe how easily Veku was manhandling the two.  
  
To be continued... 


	12. Final Desperation

DBZ: The Continuation of DBGT  
  
Chapter 12: Final Desperation  
  
  
  
  
  
"This can't be! How...?" Cuber mumbled.  
  
"See what happens when you mess with earth? You shouldn't have while we were alive!" Veku said.  
  
Icer thought to himself. Icer then attacked Veku again but Veku caught his punch and kneed him in the stomach and blasted him in the face away.  
  
"Icer!" Cuber yelled out.  
  
"Grrr what?" Icer replied.  
  
"Give me your energy. You can heal lost energy right? Give me all of your energy and regenerate your energy!" Cuber said. Icer agreed and transported his energy into Cuber. Icer fell to the ground of weakness and began replacing his lost energy. Cuber gained a huge power-up from this energy.  
  
"Ok you twirp. It's now time to die!" Cuber said and charged at Veku. He landed a punch in Veku's face. Veku retaliated by gut-punching Cuber and smashing him back to the ground. Cuber looked up to see an energy blast coming down. Cuber was barely able to deplete it and caused a giant explosion and a lot of smoke. Cuber spent time searching for Veku in the smoke and suddenly Veku appeared and knee-bashed him in the face. Cuber went flying back and punched Veku in the stomach when he came in.  
  
Veku wasn't effected too much. He smiled then used super-speed again to punch a hole through Cuber's stomach. Cuber spit out a lot of blood and regenerated his wound. When he looked up Veku wasn't there. He looked up and saw Veku directly above him. Veku kicked Cuber in the face and Cuber went flying down to the ground of the earth. Icer fully regenerated and landed on the earth. Veku landed on the earth in front of the duo.  
  
Cuber picked himself up. "Icer. Give me your energy again. With two times your energy I should be able to easilu beat him." Cuber said.  
  
"Alright but this is the last time I can." Icer said. Icer donated his energy again to Cuber and Cuber was now maxed out. Icer began regenerating.   
  
"Alright twirp. Now I'm more powerful than you." Cuber said. Veku noticed that he WAS a little bit stronger than him. Veku grinned.  
  
"Are you sure?" Veku said. Veku then turned SSJ2.  
  
"Didn't see that coming did you?" Veku said. Cuber got angry and attacked Veku. Veku began playfully fist-fighting Cuber, allowing Cuber to be equal. He then changed his attitude, powered up, gut-punched Cuber, kicked him in the back of the head, uppercutted his jaw and double-hand smashed Cuber back down to the ground. Icer fully regenerated and couldn't believe that Cuber was still no match for the twirp.  
  
"Argh! This is impossible!" Cuber said. He balled his fists up and veins popped out all over his body. He enraged and powered up a lot!  
  
"This is not possible! You are dead!" Cuber said and flew up to attack Veku. Veku grinned. Cuber amazingly landed a real good punch to Veku's face, causing him to lose some blood. Veku fell back and turned and glared at Cuber. He rubbed the blood from his mouth and grinned.  
  
"It's about time you got in a good lick!" Veku laughed out. Cuber dashed at him again but Veku easily bashed Cuber around this time. Cuber was smashed to the ground and finally made the decision.  
  
"Icer. We have to transform." he said.  
  
"What?" Icer said.  
  
"Look, we can't beat him unless we do!" Cuber said.  
  
"Right." Icer said. Veku yawned with a dazed look.  
  
"It's time to wipe his smirk away." Cuber said.  
  
  
To be continued... 


	13. Monsters Emerge

DBZ: The Continuation of DBGT  
  
Chapter 13: Monsters Emerge  
  
Veku continued acting bored as Cuber and Icer continued their transformations.   
  
"I hope you two actually will be able to do something to me when you are done with your 'transformations'." Veku said. Cuber smirked and began transforming. Cuber and Icer continued yelling as they continued transforming. Veku just stared with a dazed look.  
  
The ground started shaking and large boulders raised from the ground and crumpled in the air. Giant earthquakes resulted and traveled as far as a thousand miles. Cities began shaking and collapsing. Cuber's body differences began showing. He grew at least another two feet. He had to be at least 10 feet tall by now.  
  
Icer's differences began showing as well. He grew about 1 foot and stood like 7 feet tall now and and his muscles bulged out even more and his horns switched direction in which angle they were pointing.  
  
Veku was snoring away on the ground, waiting. After another couple minutes, the duo finished their transforming. Veku noticed while in his sleep and snapped awake. He yawned.  
  
"It's about time." Veku said, scratching his head. Cuber grinned.  
  
"And it's now time for you to pay!" Cuber said. Cuber teleported in and knee-bashed Veku and uppercutted him and bashed him across the valley. Veku caught his balance, amazed how powerful they have become.   
"Alright that's it." Veku said and charged up his SSJ2 aura. He dashed forward and started battling Cuber. Cuber started easily gaining the upper-hand and bashed Veku around a bit.  
  
"Kamehameha!" Veku yelled out and fired his blast at Cuber. Cuber deflected it away and dashed in and punched Veku away. Veku regained his balance again.  
  
"ARGH! NO! Now look what you did to my face!" Veku said, enraged with his fist-print on his face from Cuber. Veku charged up and bashed Cuber away. Cuber grinned and laughed.  
  
"You think that had some sort of effect?" Cuber laughed out and teleported in and gut-punched Veku. Veku spit out blood and then Cuber double-hand smashed him through the ground. Veku jumped back out and caught Cuber off guard and blasted a hole through his stomach. Cuber grinned and regenerated his wound. Trunk, who was just several miles away, felt this all happening and was shocked of these monsters' power.  
  
"There's no way Veku can kill those monsters!" Trunk complained. Back at the battlefield, Cuber smashed Veku around some more. Veku went to super-speed and started bashing Cuber around.  
  
"Hah! You can't sacrifice speed for such strength!" Veku said. Cuber grinned.  
  
"There you are wrong. My speed grew along with my power." Cuber said and switch to his super-speed and easily bashed Veku around some more and smashed him to the ground. Trunk then arrived at the scene. He acsended with Cuber and Icer staring at him.  
  
"Should we kill him?" Icer asked Cuber.  
  
"No. He poses no threat to us." Cuber said. Veku got back up and powered up, switched to super-speed and returned Cuber some favors. When Veku was done, he landed on the ground, breathing heavily from the effort. Cuber got back up and grinned.  
  
"Hehehe. That had no effect." Cuber said and wiped some blood away from his mouth. He then grinned. He gripped Veku by his head and threw him into the air. He then teleported above Veku and smashed him back down with his elbow. Veku got back up, enraged. Cuber landed back down on the ground.  
  
"Hey Cuber. This is overtempting. Let me get a crack at him!" Icer said.  
  
"Sure." Cuber said and backed off while Icer stepped forward.  
  
"Time for ME to have some fun. Hehe." Icer said to Veku. Veku just smirked. Icer teleported forward and bashed him around. Trunk was angry at the site and also angry that he couldn't do anything about what was happening. Icer left Veku clutching his stomach and backed off for a second. Veku then recovered.  
  
"Kamehameha-Flash!" he yelled out and fired his ultimate blast at Icer. Icer playfully deflected it. Icer then dashed in and gut-punched Veku and double-hand smashed him back down. Veku got back up, and grinned.  
  
"Now I know I have to go to full." Veku said.  
  
"Don't bluff." Cuber said.  
  
"Oh, but I'm not. I was just seeing if I really had to do this." Veku said. He then grinned and started powering up. He then started yelling and the ground started shaking heavily. His hair began growing longer a bit. Cuber and Icer stood there with eyes fully open, staring at Veku and his amazingly increasing power.  
  
"Wow! He can do it! I can't believe those two! They're amazing!" Trunk exclaimed at the transformation. When Veku was done, an explosion of smoke resulted. When the smoke cleared, SSJ3 Veku stood before everyone. His hair reached his feet in length, his power level unbelievably increased and his aura was crazy.  
  
Trunk stood mouth dragging on the ground. Cuber and Icer looked on in that 'non-caring' look.  
  
"So now, what do you two think?" Veku said. Cuber and Icer really weren't impressed, but that was their mistake. Icer stood ready, thinking the twirp was just a little bit stronger. SSJ3 Veku zipped right up in front of Icer's face and head-butted him. Icer flew back and Veku flew after him.  
  
To be continued... 


	14. The Battle Ends

DBZ: The Continuation of DBGT  
  
Chapter 14: The Battle Ends  
  
  
Veku flew in and gut-punched Icer back to the ground. Cuber teleported and attacked Veku. He batted Veku away. Veku returned however and returned the favor to Cuber. Icer put Veku in his choke hold once again. Veku blew off Icer's arms and then blew a hole in his stomach and kicked his deformed body away. Cuber dashed at Veku and started fiercely fist-fighting the powerful twirp.  
  
Cuber eventually bashed Veku back down to the ground. Veku fired a Kamehamheha at Cuber but he teleported in front of it and it passed by and then Cuber threw a punch at Veku. He missed and Veku double-hand smashed him through the ground. He recovered and looked up and saw another Kamehameha closing in on his ground hole. It was too late and Cuber took damage from the blast.  
  
Icer fully regenerated and started fist-fighting Veku. Veku eventually bashed Icer right down on top of Cuber in the ground hole. Veku ascended to the ground and Trunk was greatly surprised by the twirp's efforts.  
  
"Hehehe. You can't harm my great power." Veku claimed as Icer and Cuber picked themselves back up from their ground hole.   
  
"Go Veku!" Trunk exclaimed. Icer and Cuber smirked angrily at both Trunk and Veku.  
  
"You can't defeat us! We keep our strength while you tire out with your efforts!" Cuber said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Veku said and recharged his lost energy from that short conflict. Cuber, being always proven wrong, enrages and attempts to punch Veku but Veku teleports behind and bashes him away. Icer put Veku in a bearhug and began stealing his energy. Veku smiled and melted Icer's arms with his burning aura. Icer yelled out and backed off and regenerated his appendiges.  
  
Veku charged up to Icer and gut-punched him, causing him to spit out blood. Veku created a large blast and fired it at the weakened Icer. Icer had no escape and was blown to bits. His head was destroyed so he could not regenerate. Cuber recovered and discovered that his brother had just been killed.  
  
"No... ICER!" he yelled out. He powered up a LOT and attacked Veku and easily bashed him around. He then smashed Veku to the ground and walked over to Icer's remains. He growled and began using energy to gather the remainders together into one pile. He then started yelling and absorbed all of the remains. This transformed him much further than he already was. He gained Icer's strength and some facial features from him.  
  
"Now. You are going to die for that!" Ultimate Cuber said to Veku. Cuber started bashing Veku around again. Trunk intervened only to get smashed away. Cuber continued bashing Veku once again and Trunk got back up. He then transported all of his energy to Veku in hope of making Veku strong enough to kill the ultimate monster. Veku received a giant power-up from this and now easily handled Cuber. He knocked blood repeatedly out of Cuber.  
  
"No. You are going to die for killing my family and so many people on earth! They can't even come back!" Veku said. When he said this, he really enraged and completely annihilated Cuber. He straight-jabbed him in the stomach and kicked him back down to the ground. He fired a Kamehameha-Masenko on Cuber and rendered Cuber helpless. He charged up a final attack to kill Cuber.  
  
"Like I said. You've done enough harm and it's time you pay!" Veku yelled and completed his extremely powerful blast.  
  
"Now die and meet and your family in hell!" Veku yelled out. Just as he was about to fire his blast, Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr fell out of their fusion. Trunk looked up at them.  
  
"OH NOOO!!" he yelled out. The giant energy blast disappeared and Vegeta Jr and Goku Jr stared at each other and gulped. Cuber got back up, grinning.  
  
"Hahaha! Looks like the tables have turned!" Cuber said, wiping some blood from his face.  
  
"NOOO!" Trunk yelled out and turned SSJ2 and grabbed Vegeta and Goku Jr and flew away with them. Cuber easily enough caught up and they all reached a city. Trunk ascended and started running with them through the city not as a SSJ2 so Cuber couldn't track them down.  
  
"Hehehe. You can run but you can't hide." Cuber said and started destroying the city. Trunk went for cover, while protecting the two from Cuber's blasts. Cuber eventually destroyed the entire city and had no luck in finding them.  
  
"Grrr. Oh well. They must be dead now." Cuber said, grinned, laughed and flew off. Back in the destroyed city, Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr were unconscious but were alive. Trunk was conscious but extremely injured.  
  
"It was nice being with you two. I'm afraid I can't make it." Trunk said to the unconscious warriors. He smiled sadly.  
  
"You two can finish that monster. I'm sorry I have to leave. Ugh." Trunk said and died in the street from his major wounds. When he felt everything had settled, Hammer flew off to the scene and found Trunk dead and Vegeta Jr and Goku Jr unconscious. He said his goodbyes to Trunk and took Vegeta Jr and Goku Jr up to the floating island to rest there. Two hours later Vegeta Jr and Goku Jr woke up and heard of Trunk's death and what had happened.  
  
"Trunk! Noo..." Goku Jr said with his fists balled up and tears in his eyes.  
  
"This isn't fair! First Piccolo and now Trunk! NOO!!!" Goku Jr yelled out and angrily turned to SSJ2. Vegeta Jr was just startled at all of the happenings. He then started getting angry, too. Hammer placed a hand on Goku Jr's shoulder.  
  
"Don't be mad. You should be proud of him since he did such a heroic act and gave his life to save yours and Vegeta Jr's." Hammer said.  
  
"But this isn't right!" Goku Jr said.  
  
"I know. But you two can and will make that monster pay for everything he has done." Hammer said.  
  
"You are damn right there. I'm through with this monster. It's time to make him sorry!" an angry Vegeta Jr said. Goku Jr nodded in reply. Vegeta Jr was amazingly able to control his anger from bursting out. Vegeta Jr had many things in his head that ticked him off. His relative, Trunk had just been killed by the monster, his family had been killed by this monster, and the monster made them look like fools which hurts his pride.  
  
"That's it. Once I'm fully recovered I swear I'm going to make that monster pay by being the one who kills him!!!" Vegeta Jr said.  
  
To be continued... 


	15. Veku's Transformation

DBZ: The Continuation of DBGT  
  
Chapter 15: Veku's Transformation  
  
Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr decided to sleep for a while. Hammer sat down in  
the middle of his palace and started thinking. he thought to himself.  
  
Back on earth, Cuber was on a rampage, delighting at killing innocent  
people.  
  
"No one makes a fool out of me." Cuber mumbled to himself and simply  
blasted the city away that he was destroying. He continued his rampage  
while Hammer kept thinking hard. The idea suddenly hit him.  
  
Hammer  
thought to himself.  
  
"Hmmm, now a place to sleep." Cuber said to himself, and then he kill-  
ed everyone in the city and slept there for a while. Hammer began then  
on mentally stealing Cuber's energy. He started it and gathered the   
most energy he could without Cuber noticing. Two more hours pass of  
Vegeta and Goku Jr sleeping. They finally wake up and Vegeta Jr is in  
a REAL grumpy mood.  
  
"I figured out a way to make you two incredibly strong!" Hammer said   
to them.  
  
"Yeah we know how too. It's called training." Vegeta Jr said.  
  
"No, I have stolen energy from that monster and I can transport it to  
you in strength and you will be at least twice as strong as you were  
before." Hammer said.  
  
"You aren't lying are you?" Vegeta Jr said.  
  
"Not at all. I have the energy and can do it now." Hammer said.  
  
"Then what are you waiting for? Do it!" Vegeta Jr said.  
  
"WAIT!" Goku Jr said.  
  
"What is it?" Vegeta Jr said.  
  
"If we take some in ourselves, it will only benefit ourselves. Even so  
we won't be able to defeat that monster and plus we will only get half  
of that energy each." Goku Jr said.  
  
"And your point?" Vegeta Jr said.  
  
"My point is lets take that energy while fused and then we get the full  
benefit of it." Goku Jr said.  
  
Vegeta Jr thought to himself.  
  
"Ok Vege. Get ready to fuse." Goku Jr said. Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr   
got in their positions and started the dance. They fused together, ma-  
king the powerful warrior. Back on earth, Cuber noticed that Veku's  
energy had reappeared.  
  
"Hmmm. Those twirps are tougher than I thought." Cuber said, while   
about to kill a person.  
  
"Hehehe. It's your lucky day human. I have more significant business  
to take care of than you." Cuber said and flew off and began making   
his way towards the floating island to finish off Veku. Hammer noticed  
this.  
  
"Hurry Veku. The monster is on his way as we speak!" Hammer said.   
Hammer then began transporting the energy to Veku which forced him to  
SSJ3 mode. Hammer continued as Cuber made his way closer and closer.   
As Veku became stronger and stronger, he began transforming further   
than SSJ3. His SSJ3 mode was being overflowed and started evolving to  
the next level. After another few seconds, Hammer finished and watched  
in amazement as Veku started yelling and his power level kept on going  
higher and higher. Veins were popping out all over his body and his  
aura intensified.  
  
His aura began bursting outwards and his hair began turning black again  
and shrinking back up. Finally, Veku finished his transformation and  
a giant energy outbust explosion resulted from it, blowing Hammer back  
and catching Cuber's attention even more. Cuber stopped in his tracks  
and noticed a huge light beam in the overhead sky.  
  
"What the?" he said and continued making his way towards the floating  
island. When Veku's tranformation was complete, Hammer immediately   
realized what level the two have reached. SSJ4 Veku stood tall and   
strong before Hammer. Hammer couldn't believe what kind of huge power  
that he was sensing at the time from Veku. Veku looked at his hands  
and aura. He noticed red fur on his body and his pants looked differ-  
ent. His hair color was black again but much more bulkier. He then  
quickly noticed Cuber on his way up there.  
  
"Hah. Thanks for that energy Hammer. Now I have the power for sure to  
kill him!" Veku said, grinning. Soon enough, Cuber acsended atop the  
floating island. Veku awaited him. Cuber looked at Veku and smirked.  
  
"So you caused that giant energy wave." Cuber said to him.  
  
"Yeah, and now you're going to die." Veku said.  
  
"Like I've heard that before." Cuber said.  
  
"But this time you're underestimating me. Makr my words you're dead!"  
Veku said.  
  
"Go ahead and try." Cuber said in a taunting voice. Cuber got in his  
fighting position and intensified his aura. Veku got in his fighting  
position, staring at Cuber with an ice-cold glare. He powered up a  
bit and stood ready.  
  
"Hahaha. Your mistake." Cuber said. Veku just smirked.  
  
To be continued... 


	16. The End

DBZ: The Continuation of DBGT  
  
Chapter 16: The End  
  
The other time Veku battled Cuber, he enjoyed it. He wasn't even half-  
serious when he was beating up on Cuber. But this time, it was per-  
sonal. Cuber had killed Piccolo, Trunk, Meryl, Vegeta Jr's family,  
and more than half of the population on earth. This time, Veku was   
dead-serious. He had enough. Too much anger, sorrow, and other feel-  
ings flowed throughout his body. This time, he was determined to kill  
Cuber at all costs.  
  
"This time I won't show any remorse. It's time you die." Veku said   
with an angry smirk on his face.  
  
"Hehehe. I've been holding much strength back. I can sense that this  
new form of yours is still no match for me." Cuber said.  
  
"Lets see if your calculations are right." Veku said and allowed his   
SSJ4 aura to appear. Cuber grinned. Veku dashed in and uppercutted   
Cuber really hard in the jaw, knocking out some blood. Cuber lost bal-  
ance and threw back a punch. Veku easily blocked it and delivered his  
own punch and smashed Cuber away. He teleported in and double-hand  
smashed Cuber to the ground and when Cuber was lying on the ground,  
Veku pounded him to underground layers.  
  
Cuber retaliated and fired a blast at Veku, which Veku easily batted   
back up through the hole they came through into outer space. He smash-  
ed Cuber back with a powerful kick to the jaw. Veku never smiled the  
whole time. He was still too full of vengeful feelings. He had dis-  
located Cuber's jaw with the kick and Cuber cracked it back into place.  
  
"Why you little..." Cuber grunted and got uppercutted back up to earth  
grounds. Hammer sensed Veku's power and claimed Veku had already by   
far won. Cuber landed and expected Veku to land, too and do some more  
taunting, but to his surprise, Veku landed in front of him and straight  
jabbed him in the face, forcing him to fly back. Veku got back right  
behind him, grabbed his feet, and threw Cuber with a lot of force   
straight into the ground. He got back up and saw a Kamehameha coming   
down on him. He immediately flew to the side. Veku appeared beside   
him and smashed him back to the ground.  
  
Cuber was in a lot of pain and began attempting to get up again. Veku  
looked down and realized how much damage he had already done. Cuber  
stared back up at Veku, catching his breath and not being able to be-  
lieve what was happening. Veku then thought to himself and reminded to  
himself that no one can be wished back, so Trunk and Piccolo, Vegeta   
Jr's family, etc. are gone for good. This greatly angered him and he  
powered up to an unbelievable level. He dashed down and began smashing  
Cuber around once again.  
  
Cuber was in a desperation, knowing he couldn't defeat Veku. Veku then  
balsted Cuber with a Kamehameha-Masenko and amazingly knocked a regen-  
erated Icer out of Cuber, thus greatly weakening him. Icer got up,  
stunned he was once again among the living. He looked up and saw Veku  
in his new form.  
  
Veku looked down at the two and decided to finish them off now.  
  
"This one's for my family!" Veku yelled out loud and dashed in and   
blasted Cuber apart with a Kamehameha-Masenko and then destroyed the  
remaining pieces, thus killing Cuber for good.  
  
"No! This...can't...be!" Icer said, stuttering and backed off. Veku  
turned and looked at Icer. He noticed Icer was unbelievably scared.  
  
"No. You aren't getting away." Veku said and began charging up. Ham-  
mer was in the distance, cheering for the fact that earth was saved.  
  
"No...please..." Icer said.  
  
"Please what? Let you go so you can kill people again? I don't think  
so." Veku said nearing full power. Icer stared at him. In the after-  
life, Trunk rejoiced with Meryl and watched Veku's fight with the two  
demons.  
  
"It's over. Our deaths are not in vain." Trunk said, somewhat with  
tears in his eyes.  
  
"No! I will be your ally! Together we can make an unstoppable force!"  
Icer said in desperation. Veku smirked and continued powering to full.  
  
"Nah. I don't think so." Veku said, grinning for the first time in   
this battle. He reached full power and flew into the air.  
  
"Now! It's time to end the chaos!" Veku yelled out as he began form-  
ing his energy blast.  
  
"No! Don't!" Icer said.  
  
"Don't think so! This one's for Trunk, Piccolo, Meryl and everyone  
else sacrificed at your hands! KAMINO-MASENKO-FLASH!" Veku yelled  
out and fired his ultimate blast down at Icer.  
  
"NOOO!" Icer yelled out and unbelievably held the blast back. Veku  
smirked.  
  
"DIE!" he yelled out and forced the blast down on Icer. Icer exploded  
with a huge bang and the blast rumbled the earth. Hammer protected   
himself from debri and when the explosion was gone, Veku hovered there,  
grinning. He powered down as his fusion wore out and fell to the   
ground. Hammer rushed over to the two boys.  
  
"You two did it! You saved the earth!" Hammer exclaimed and rushed   
the two to rest at the floating island. When they woke up, they were  
joyful but yet, sad about their lost friends. Back in the afterlife,  
Trunk was wondering why Piccolo wasn't there. back on earth, Hammer   
and vegeta Jr and Goku Jr felt a seemingly strong energy presence  
appear at the floating island. Goku Jr rushed to see who it was.  
  
"PICCOLO! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Goku Jr exclaimed. Piccolo smiled and walk-  
ed yp to Goku Jr.  
  
"Hehehe. It's a Namekian trick I learned. I can stop my heart and   
then reactivate it at will. I did this because I feared they would   
kill me if they saw I was still alive." Piccolo said, with an evil   
grin on his face. Piccolo congratulated the two for killing the dem-  
ons. Trunk, in the afterlife, congratulated them as well. He suddenly  
felt a hand on his shoulder. His great-great-grandfather stood beside  
him, none other than Vegeta. Trunk was shocked.  
  
"I can't believe how strong you all are. You all are great. Looks  
like you will be spending the rest of eternity here." Vegeta said and  
begins talking to Trunk. Back on earth, Piccolo, Vegeta Jr, Goku Jr,   
and Hammer pay their respects to Trunk, Meryl, and everyone who was  
killed by the two demons. Four years soon pass, and they all have a   
reunion.  
  
They are having a picnic when suddenly Trunk appears.  
  
"Tru-Tru-Trunk?" Goku Jr stutters out.  
  
"Yeah it's me." Trunk said. Trunk spends his day on earth with them   
and wishes them a final goodbye. Trunk spends his time in the  
afterlife mostly training with his father and having good times with   
Meryl, Goku and the gang and fighters of the dead as well.   
  
Two years pass, and Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr are powering up, getting  
ready to attack each other. Goku Jr flies forward and starts fist-  
fighting Vegeta Jr. They bash each other around and eventaully take a  
break.  
  
"Whew. Do you ever wonder if some threat will ever attack earth aga-  
in?" Goku Jr asked Vegeta Jr.  
  
"Maybe. If they did, they'd be dead meat though." Vegeta Jr said.   
The two laugh and continue their fierce spar. If a new threat would   
ever appear, the two would be able to easily dispatch the evil force.  
Trunk becomes aquainted in the afterlife, and Piccolo spends a lot of  
his time training and trying to get aquainted to the way humans live,  
though a lot of people considered Piccolo strange because of his skin  
color. Hammer eventually made Piccolo guardian of the earth and Hammer  
died two years later. Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr were both 24 years old at  
the time and both got married.  
  
Piccolo realized being guradian was too much of a hassle and also if a  
new threat came to earth, he wouldn't be allowed to help out because if  
he died, the earth would meet a fate. So he traveled to Namek and got  
a new guardian there. Piccolo returned to training. This is where the  
story ends, for now, as Piccolo and Vegeta Jr and Goku Jr all became  
incredibly strong. Piccolo watched as the sun set, and grinned, then  
flew off to continue training.  
  
THE END 


End file.
